


【迹丸】于宏大的篇章上跳跃的音符

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1





	【迹丸】于宏大的篇章上跳跃的音符

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*拉郎、邪教、爽文，慎点！  
*钢琴演奏家 迹部 x 人气偶像 丸井

1.

老实说迹部并不太乐意参加这种商业成分太高的酒会。  
但是——  
啧，迹部闭着眼皱皱眉，伸手松了松领带，要不是被曾经的后辈那样诚恳地拜托，他才不会放着难得清闲的夜晚跑来参加这种所谓影视圈大佬的劳什子庆功宴。

一周前接到凤的电话时，迹部还挺惊讶。两年前顺利成为某交响乐团首席的后辈难得在非节假日有时间跟他这个前辈联系，还是在乐团巡演期间。  
电话里后辈首先郑重地表达了歉意，并话里话外地暗示了自己这一段时间可能忙到连家都来不及回，意思是我连家人都来不及联系但是极限联系了前辈，如果你迹部接下来不答应我的请求我就立刻哭给你听。  
迹部使劲闭了闭眼，言简意赅地说：“说吧，什么事。”  
“就是前一阵被安排上了一次综艺，前辈您知道的，我一个乐团拉琴的哪能适应这种场合，所以节目初期录制的很没梗。但是一起的丸井前辈非常照顾我，一直在给我递话，游戏组队也特地和我选了一组，好歹算是顺利地录制结束了。”  
“节目播出后反响也很好，因为丸井前辈的帮忙，我的镜头也非常多，乐团也很满意。本来想之后好好感谢一下丸井前辈，但是巡演马上就开始了，丸井前辈的档期也排不开。所以……”  
“所以你要本大爷替你去跟这位‘丸井前辈’说声谢谢？” 迹部闭着眼揉了揉眉心，“这种事不是跟他经纪人说一声就好了吗？”  
“那太不诚恳了！” 电话那头语气急切起来，“迹部前辈拜托拜托，请务必帮我当面谢谢丸井前辈！”  
迹部本来还想找些托辞，那头隐隐传来呼喊凤的名字的声音，于是凤匆匆撂下一句 “就这么说定了前辈！我要去排练了先挂了！”后，手机里便只剩下“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音。

迹部的额角立刻挤出一个加号。  
一个两个仗着自己对他们脾气好就无法无天！

演奏家们向来自视甚高，尤其不喜旁人将他们与娱乐圈的流量混为一谈。古典乐的悠扬和流行音乐的聒噪鼓点中间从来都划着一条跨不过去的楚河汉界，在演奏家们鼻子朝天地满世界开演奏会时，也有某些看不惯他们这派作风的爱豆粉丝顶着数字夸张的专辑销量为偶像们据理力争。再加上某些无良媒体的炒作渲染，风格迥然不同的两类人矛盾激化地很快，而这些明争暗斗在某位偶像公开在节目上表示“古典乐真的还存在吗？”后终于变得白热化。  
迹部自己是不太理会这些事的。他出身望族，背景殷实，要不是在演奏方面实在太有天赋，他父亲也不舍得放这么个继承人满世界的弹钢琴。圈子里的小打小闹入不了他的眼，也几乎没人敢真的舞到他脸上来作妖。但时间长了风言风语自然是听过一些，迹部暗暗记在心里的同时也嘱咐助理少给他安排乱七八糟的活动。  
想来邀请凤的综艺也是抱着一些不便拿上台面的心思试图制造矛盾，虽然后辈在电话里没有明说，迹部也能想到录制现场是怎样暗潮汹涌。心思一向扑在演奏上的后辈哪里懂得名利场里的圆滑世故，估计是确实吃了不少亏，也确实被他口中的丸井前辈帮了不少忙，这才拜托自己无论如何都要当面感谢一下。

迹部轻轻“啧”了一声，给自己助理打了个电话，刚一接通就问：  
“丸井，是谁？”  
助理明显愣了愣，隔了几秒，连忙回答：  
“您问的是丸井文太さん吗，这两年的新晋偶像，人气蹿升得很快。目前可能有往影视方面发展的意思。”  
“……你去打听一下，他接下来的活动是什么，安排跟他见个面。”

鲜少出现在这种酒会上的迹部刚一露面，就被认出他的人围了个水泄不通。大导演的庆功宴在娱乐圈算得上一票难求的名利场，但也深知自己绝没那个面子能请动迹部家族唯一的继承人，于是赶忙端着酒亲自带着迹部走到了无人打扰的休息室，有些讨好地问道：  
“迹部さん怎么有时间来这吵吵闹闹的地方？”  
“您客气，” 迹部礼貌地点点头，翘着腿的坐姿却是实打实的高傲，“我来是找个人，丸井文太，听说他今天也在。”  
大导演一愣，又笑了出来：  
“您早说啊，稍等，我这就给您去请。”  
说着便出了门。

迹部坐在隔绝了外头声音的休息室里松了口气，虽说之前陪着父亲也参加了不少类似的酒会，但自从全职演奏后，很少再出现在这样的场合里，纵然是他也有些不太适应。  
更别提袖子还被蹭上了不知道哪位女演员的粉底。  
门很快又被打开，大导演领着个人走了进来。招呼那人坐下后连忙又走了出去，临走还特意帮忙关上了门。  
迹部抬眼看了看规规矩矩坐在单人沙发里的新晋偶像。

发色鲜艳的头发一侧被发卡夹起来拢在耳后，小脸生的精致又乖巧。浅色西服上独特的羽毛装饰衬得人灵动又活泼，耳朵上小巧地钉着两颗璀璨的耳钉。  
小偶像不卑不亢地用视线回应迹部的打量，先开了口，声音悦耳好听：  
“初次见面，我是丸井文太，迹部さん好。”  
想来导演刚才已经向他介绍过自己，迹部也不想废话，直接进入重点：  
“我是来替凤向你道谢。” 说完又觉得自己有些莫名其妙，解释了一句，“上次的综艺他受你照顾了。”  
丸井的神情短暂地迷茫了一秒，随后很快想起什么，爽朗地笑了笑：  
“小事小事，那个节目对他挺不友好的，举手之劳罢了。”  
“听说你最近有往影视方面发展的意思？” 迹部摸索了一下高脚杯的杯口，“需要帮忙吗?”  
丸井愣了愣：“……迹部さん原来是这么乐于助人的性格吗？”  
“那你误会了。” 迹部伸手撑住自己的脑袋，换了个更随意的姿势，“你运气比较好，帮了我看重的后辈而已。”  
“原来是这样，” 丸井掩着嘴轻轻笑了笑，“不过不用哦。”  
这下换迹部愣住了。  
漂亮的偶像朝迹部狡黠地眨眨眼：  
“这样大张旗鼓的被迹部さん拜托导演请进来，您猜猜他的下一部戏会不会有我一个角色？”

2.

迹部再见到丸井是在佛罗伦萨。  
他伴着潮水般的掌声微笑着走回后台，刚推开化妆间的门，就看到正凑在LED镜子前挤眉弄眼的丸井。  
迹部靠在门边欣赏了一会儿偶像“万事脸为大”的作风，随后轻咳了一声。  
丸井从镜子里瞥一眼他，抬起手朝着镜子里的迹部摇一摇算是打了招呼，又指指身后的软皮沙发：  
“给迹部さん的礼物。”  
迹部三两步走到沙发上坐下，看向身侧的一大束玫瑰花，挑了挑眉：  
“谁告诉你我喜欢玫瑰的？”  
“助理姐姐哦。” 丸井总算将掉落进眼睑的睫毛折腾出来，转过身面朝迹部调皮地吐了吐舌头，“不过重点不是这个，是旁边那个啦。”  
迹部这才注意到一侧小巧精致的盒子。  
打开盒盖，色彩璀璨的袖扣躺在天鹅绒上，右下角绣上了设计师不羁的签名。  
“他的定制款可不是那么容易拿到，” 迹部把玩着手上的盒子，抬眼望向丸井，“别告诉我他看上你了。”  
“哪能呢。” 丸井倒是不恼迹部的调侃，语调平稳，“不过是报了迹部さん的名字，事实证明您的名字确实很好用。”  
迹部歪了歪头不置可否，放下手中的玩意抱着臂换了个坐姿：  
“所以你怎么在这里？”  
“正好有新戏在这边拍，又听说大名鼎鼎的迹部さん在这里巡演，就准备了小礼物来祝贺一下~” 丸井挤挤眼睛，身子往前凑了凑，“我可是听完了整场，演奏时候的迹部さん可真是魅力非凡。”  
迹部懒得搭理他这些恭维，径自换了话题：  
“听起来你最近在演艺圈确实发展的不错？”  
“托了迹部さん的福~”

迹部倚靠着沙发松了松领口，整场的演奏下来他也消耗不小，此刻已经有些乏了。丸井盯着他沉默了会儿，随手垮上自己的包，开口说道：  
“作为让我在演艺圈混得顺风顺水的谢礼——” 他停顿了几秒，直到迹部疑惑着望过来时，才眉开眼笑地晃了晃手上的车钥匙，“带迹部さん出逃一次吧。”  
“……啊？”  
“我查过了，下一场演出在两天后吧。” 丸井胸有成竹地说着，“今晚就陪我一起玩吧。”

穿着不太合身的潮牌外套和尾带长到夸张的鸭舌帽走在街道上时，迹部一度觉得自己是累昏了才会答应小偶像这样没道理的要求。丸井拽着他的袖子一路从演奏厅后门溜到停车场，快要钻进车里的时候被迹部一把扯住后领，就着这样的姿势向迹部投去了疑惑的目光。  
“被拍到就不好了。” 迹部皱着眉这样说道。  
丸井略带嫌弃地看了一眼迹部：“拜托我一个靠人气吃饭的都不怕您到底在怕什么？”  
“是吗？” 迹部视线凌厉地看回去，“难道不是因为你明知不管有什么新闻我都会出手压下来吗？”  
小心思被当场戳穿，丸井只歪歪脑袋摆出一副更无辜的神情：  
“迹部さん既然知道为什么还要问我？”  
迹部一口气憋在嗓子里上上不去下下不来，最后没什么作用地瞪了一眼憋笑的丸井：  
“赶紧开车，再废话我就回去睡觉了！”  
摁下启动键的时候，随着发动机的轰鸣，似乎还听到了丸井叹息般的声音：  
“……迹部さん，其实是非常容易心软的人呢。”

丸井到底是没怎么敢使劲折腾迹部。  
“跑这么远就为了爬钟楼？” 迹部有些无语地看了看丸井。、  
没有上妆的偶像在夜晚零星的灯光里显得过于素净了，丸井兴致勃勃地转向迹部，声音脆生生的：  
“迹部さん之前肯定来过的吧！可我是第一次来，就当陪我吧！”  
迹部闭着眼叹了口气，认命地压了压帽檐，跟上丸井一蹦一跳的步伐。

大半夜要求爬钟楼的无礼请求实在是让人为难，丸井扯着一口塑料英语和安保手舞足蹈比划了半天也不见成效，迹部实在看不下去，走上前轻轻将人拉到自己身后，用流利的意大利语交流起来。  
多亏了意大利人自由散漫的性子，居然真答应了放他俩上去的事。除开那人对他俩的笑容变得有些暧昧外，倒是没出什么岔子。迹部一眼就看出保安似乎误会了什么，只是实在懒得解释，扶着帽檐朝对方点了点头就带着还在状况外的丸井走了进去。  
石砌的原因，夜晚的钟楼空灵又阴凉，错落的脚步声一踏一踏甚至有隐约的回想。迹部走了两步觉得有些陡，回过头放轻了声音提醒丸井要小心些，刚要转身接着往上走时被丸井扯住了衣摆。  
昏暗的视野里丸井闪闪亮亮的眸子格外清晰，小偶像，不，如今已经成功转型演员的丸井声音里含着笑意：  
“稍微有点被迹部さん迷住了啊。”  
迹部回过身接着往上走，拉着丸井衣袖的手却没松开，黑暗里他听到自己平静的声音：  
“……那不是理所当然的吗。”

站在钟楼上能看到不远处的圣十字大教堂，宏伟、肃穆，像个久经沧桑的老人。丸井撑着手臂靠在石栏边，眯着眼仔细感受夏夜的凉风。  
“不拍照吗？” 迹部侧过头问道，“好容易爬上来。”  
丸井微仰着脸摇摇头：“美好的东西并不一定都要保存下来。”  
迹部挑了挑眉，拿出手机拍了一张：  
“我倒是觉得，能保留的才算是拥有。”

他们沉默着站了许久，迹部听到丸井在哼歌，很抓耳的旋律。丸井的声音本就好听，那些音符手拉着手从他的喉间往外蔓延，在佛罗伦萨的上空飘荡到城市的各个角落，再随意钻进某个幸运之人的梦乡。  
迹部垂下眼帘，娱乐圈浮浮沉沉，好看的皮囊总是经不住现实的腐蚀，美丽的背后是不足为外人道的残忍代价。但这些年来，丸井倒是个难得的存在，那种干净的生命力由内而外散发出来，骗不得人，这让迹部感到高兴。  
哪怕是现在，迹部微微侧过脸，戴着同款鸭舌帽的丸井身着浅色的棒球服和水洗仔裤，没有打粉的脸蛋此刻显得尤其葱嫩。  
“怎么不往歌手发展，你声音很好听。” 迹部转过身背靠着栏杆说着。  
“想做的专辑卖不出钱，能卖出好销量的音乐我不想做。” 丸井想了几秒又说，语气里带着些无奈，“……其实我不太擅长演戏。”

迹部自认比多数人幸运一些，想要做的事情基本上不会受到任何的阻拦，反而会明里暗里获得这样那样的帮助。虽说也会为了自己想要争取的东西拼尽全力，但也深知许多事情光凭努力是没有办法的。  
眼下看着丸井有些苦恼的样子，生出了一些莫名的不忍。  
需要帮忙吗，可以让你做自己想做的事情，听到自己这样说着。  
“第二次了哦，迹部さん。” 丸井转过头朝迹部嘟了嘟嘴，“虽然很感激，不过这种事迹部さん也不能一直帮下去吧。”  
“真要说帮什么忙的话，就抱抱我吧~”  
“哈——？”  
“因为迹部さん真的很迷人啊——” 丸井拖长了语调，听上去有些像撒娇，“况且有很多人想要投入您的怀抱吧，所以，抱抱我吧。”  
说完还非常煞有介事得朝迹部张开了双手，比起拥抱，神情严肃地更像是英勇就义。

迹部兀自叹了今晚不知道第几口气，上前两步把丸井搂进怀里。  
“真是任性的小鬼。”

3.

年末的圣诞专场演奏会结束后，照例从助理那里收到了一大束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰和样式精美的礼盒。迹部笑着让助理把花放到自己车后座，边往休息室走边拿出手机拨了号码。  
电话很快就被接通了。  
“迹部さん圣诞快乐啊——” 雀跃的声音顺着听筒传来，“收到礼物了吗？这次是领结哦！”  
迹部习惯性摸了摸自己的泪痣，笑着回复：“谢了，还没打开看呢。”  
“诶？不小心剧透了吗…” 丸井听起来好似低沉了些，“不能当面祝贺迹部さん很遗憾啊，不过这边的颁奖典礼确实走不开。”  
“我知道。” 迹部扫了一眼一旁正播放的电视，“能被邀请出席这个奖项已经是一种认可了，一会儿你还有演唱表演吧，加油。”  
“知道啦~ 那我去准备咯，迹部さん拜拜！”

专场演奏会结束后收到丸井的礼物已经成为了一种惯例，一束玫瑰加上精致的礼物，从袖扣到领带再到各种各样迹部能用上的小物件。  
圈子里想要讨好迹部的人不少，也有人花了大价钱想要送迹部些稀罕玩意，都被他一一推拒了回去。因为之前种种的原因，加之丸井的礼物品味不俗又不至太过于贵重，迹部便默许了下来。某种程度上来说，丸井的确是个聪明人。  
丸井送的东西迹部都挺喜欢，拆了礼盒便真的用起来。偶尔出镜被拍到，还会收到丸井夸张的短信，除开一些意味不明的颜文字外，迹部能看出他很开心。  
迹部挺愿意迎合这点小开心。

到了年末，迹部的父亲体恤自己儿子刚结束一轮世界巡演的辛苦，大手一挥让他不必每天跟着参加各种家族酒会。原本一年到头，迹部作足了心理准备要喝个十几轮的计划落了空，突然的清闲反而让人有些迷茫。  
陪着狗在自家花园里玩了一上午后，望着狗狗殷切地脸，莫名就想到了曾经的后辈。

都处于巡演轮空期的演奏家们很快就在迹部家的大会客厅聚集了起来。  
忍足照旧找到了最舒服的椅子（迹部自己的椅子）一屁股坐了下来，关西腔三言两语哄得来给他倒咖啡的女佣脸颊绯红；桦地正满世界的找不知道睡到哪个角落的慈郎；向日正和日吉你一眼我一语的用迹部的电脑疯狂下单自己想要的乐器；而召集大家一起来玩的凤长太郎满心满眼只有许久未见的宍户前辈。  
“所以说……” 迹部顶着满头的加号忍无可忍的吼了出来，“本大爷只邀请了凤吧？！你们倒是都挺闲啊！”  
被点到名的后辈无辜的用狗狗眼看了看迹部，声音不大却不容反驳：“大家一起过节才好玩嘛，迹部前辈也很想念大家吧!”  
明明就是你自己想跟宍户亮一起过节吧！

懒得再吐槽这帮从学生时代起就无话不谈的朋友，迹部刚想回头找个地方坐下，看到忍足又气不打一处来：  
“你给我起开！”  
“怎么都快三十的人了还是这么急躁，” 忍足不紧不慢挪到了旁边的沙发上，看着迹部端着高脚杯坐下的身影，悠悠地问道，“听说你最近和一个偶像搞在一起了？”  
“也不是偶像…等下，什么在一起？！”  
“居然没有否认，” 忍足低沉的嗓音带了些调笑，“看来确实有些我们不知道的故事啊，迹部。”  
“什么乱七八糟的，” 迹部姿态优雅的抿了口香槟，“哪个媒体不想混了。”  
“别这么紧张嘛，不过是有些好奇罢了。” 忍足放下杯子好整以暇地看过去，“没想到迹部还追星？”  
“都说了不是啊。说起来还是因为凤，有些交集罢了。”  
忍足没再接话，心想你不说我也明白。谁不知道他们这帮人最不想扯上关系的就是娱乐圈，更别提迹部这种敏感背景，现在这所谓的“有些交集”，怕是已经不可避免的走心了吧。

忍足放下咖啡杯，站起来舒展了一下身子，对迹部说要去外面晒晒太阳顺便帮他遛遛狗。  
快走到门口时，想起来什么似的回过头：  
“希望明年的这个时候，能见到你和小偶像一块接待我们~”  
说完飞快地溜去了门外。

4.

两个月后的情人节特别活动，迹部受邀参加了一档访谈节目。结束后还有些早，裹着大衣往大楼外走时看到了许多拿着灯牌的男生女生。  
迹部问自己助理，这附近有什么活动吗？  
助理显得很惊讶的样子，说丸井さん没和您说吗，他今晚有特别演唱会啊。  
迹部脚步顿了顿，几秒后又重新加快了步子走向已经等候自己多时的专车。  
“先去买个礼物，再把我送到演唱会后台。”

刚结束演唱会，擂鼓般的心跳还没平静，大量的精神和体力消耗在回到后台的一瞬间终于整个爆发出来，丸井踩着虚浮的步子往休息室走，总觉得自己下一秒就要晕过去了。  
出道这些年，直到去年才总算能安心做音乐，也算是功夫不负有心人，一年后的今天就已经能顺利开办演唱会，丸井心里除了感恩再无其他。  
看到休息室沙发上正闭着眼小憩的男人，丸井激动的情绪突然整个安静下来。

其实是知道的，下决心做歌手后，十分顺利就签下了大厂牌的合约，迹部从中斡旋了不少。尽管从未跟自己提过，但出席节目时总能听到节目组导演提到自己时加上迹部的大名。  
大少爷究竟是出于什么意图丸井也懒得去追究了，他一向不擅长想太复杂的事情，更何况名利场中真真假假，想多了容易迷失方向。  
他倒是不介意给自己编一个玫瑰色的浪漫故事。

“…迹部さん，迹部さん…”   
柔和的嗓音钻进耳朵里，迹部揉了揉眼转醒过来。丸井正蹲在他腿边仰着头叫自己的名字，看到他醒来便开心的笑了出来。  
还没卸妆的脸带了丝魅惑，额角没有擦干的汗水和眼角的亮片一起反射零碎的光。迹部仔细端详了一下丸井的脸，的确是蛊惑人的好模样。

见迹部醒来，丸井没换姿势，乖巧地抱着腿蹲在一旁，语气轻巧：  
“迹部さん特地来看我吗？好开心~”  
“总是你来祝贺我，我也该来还一次礼吧。” 迹部没忍住伸手揉了揉丸井的头发，又从口袋里拿出一个小盒子递过去，“祝什么呢？演唱会成功？”  
丸井接过盒子，迫不及待打开来看。镶着碎钻的项链在灯光下熠熠生辉，丸井笑得更加开心：  
“要是情人节礼物就好了。”  
“你倒是敢说。” 迹部勾着唇角直起身子，从丸井手中接过项链，“转过去，我给你带上。”  
款式秀气的项链带在丸井脖子上却并不显得女气，还穿着演出服的小明星低着头抚摸着链子上的吊坠迟迟不肯松手。  
“这么喜欢吗？” 迹部撑着脑袋歪着头看向明显十分喜悦的人。  
丸井眼神柔和下来，拇指轻轻抚摸过吊坠有棱有角的表面：  
“因为是迹部さん送的啊。”

迹部将身体倾向丸井，凑到他耳边：  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“当然，” 丸井自顾自地埋进迹部的怀里，面带眷恋地嗅了嗅男人衬衫上独特的古龙水味道，“我啊，一直一直，都很喜欢迹部さん。”

5.

后来某一次的访谈节目，主持人问道对古典乐和流行乐的看法。  
迹部想起什么般地笑了笑，不紧不慢的开口：  
“我认为流行乐的很多因素脱胎于古典，两者看似迥然不同但其实能够融合的很好。总的来说是彼此包容和促进的关系。流行乐的外壳内里紧紧包裹着古典的核心。”  
一番话说得有些莫名其妙又有些旖旎，主持人眨了眨眼干脆换了个话题。

坐在迹部家柔软的大床上披着浴袍看直播的丸井通红着脸使劲按下了换台键。  
“……这个流氓！”

END.  
7.26.2020


End file.
